


The one time swimming class didn't suck so bad

by gamzeeroxy



Series: Mystic Messenger Breakfast Club/Highschool AU [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, featuring subtle hints of future kinks and, will jumin and zen ever talk about their relationship? the thrilling saga continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzeeroxy/pseuds/gamzeeroxy
Summary: Jumin just wants to talk about whats happening between him and Zen. Zen has other things in mind.





	

Unlike Jumin, Zen actually liked that their school had an obligatory swimming class in store for the seniors, even though he never thought about why this had been established. As it was, Zen used the time in the pool to work out while still looking great and the time out of the pool to bask in the admiration of his fellow seniors and in some cases the obvious questioning of their sexuality when looking at him.

Jumin just tried to get through swimming class without swallowing any water. He always hated swimming pools, just the thought of all the people shedding their skin in the water and how he would have to swim in that grossed him out. He did try to get out of it, even offering to join the freshman’s sports class since their class was held at the same time as the seniors’ swimming class, but the teachers (and the director) all said that unless there was a medical reason for him to skip, he couldn’t avoid it. When he took the issue to his father and tried to get him to tell a doctor to write him an excuse, he just got a man-to-man talk about having to ‘tough it out’. So he did.

The one good thing that came out of it for Jumin was that he, too, could question his sexuality while looking at Zen. They were in different groups, Zen being an advanced swimmer from growing up near a lake and jobbing as a lifeguard when he was younger and Jumin taking his sweet time with every round he swam and as such letting the teacher think that he just couldn’t do it any better. Because the different groups also had different tasks, Jumin could often sneak a look at Zen coming out of the water after finishing his laps, his trunks slipping down an inch and exposing a faint tan line.

Zen had yet to catch him looking, since someone always finished their laps before him and quickly struck up a conversation with him, hoping for some of his popularity to rub off on them.  
Jumin had, however, noticed that Zen was watching him come out of the water, too. He always saw his head turn his way and today his face took on an expression he could not decipher – was it pain? - whenever he caught his eye. One time he even bit his bottom lip when he looked at him, and Jumin had to stop himself from thinking too much about how he kissed those lips just a month ago.

Class went by quickly after that, and soon enough it was time to shower and change. Jumin took his time getting ready, careful to put his wet trunks and towel securely away in a separate, waterproof bag. Before he knew it, he and Zen (who was always last out of the changing room since he needed half an hour to fix his hair) were the last people left.  
“Hurry up Zen, you don’t want to be late for detention,” Jumin said while grabbing his bag and getting up to leave.  
“You have to stop doing that, you know.”

Jumin went around the lockers to look at Zen standing in front of one of the mirrors, looking into the sink before him. “Excuse me?” he asked, thinking that he misheard.  
Zen looked up. If looks could kill…  
“I said, you have to stop doing that,” he repeated, louder this time.  
“Stop doing what?” Jumin asked, confused about how he could have upset Zen again, even though he had done anything to avoid that.

Sighing, Zen pushed himself away from the sink and faced Jumin. “Just… all of this-” he gestured to Jumin- “is just too much. If you have to look like that, at least don’t look at me like you want to eat me up any minute. I can’t take it.”  
Jumin, shocked by Zen’s honesty and how he perceived his glances at him, looked away and dropped his bag in surprise when Zen was suddenly in his space, placing a hand on his chin and angling it towards him.

“Unless of course you can make good on those looks,” Zen said in a low voice, his eyes focusing solely on Jumin’s lips.  
“Zen… We really should talk about-” But Jumin was interrupted by Zen’s lips on his. And how he missed them. For the past month, he kept thinking about them, about their softness (How does a guy have such soft lips? Does he use lip balm?), about the feeling of them on his own lips, fantasizing how they would feel on other parts of his body…  
Oh, not this again. Curse his teenage body.

Zen started kissing Jumin more intensely, putting his hands on his shoulders and starting to push him back against the lockers. Jumin stumbled a bit until his back hit the cool metal behind him and had just a moment to catch his breath until Zen closed the distance between them again and kissed him passionately. It felt like they were back in last month’s detention, making out like nobody was watching. Only that this time there really was nobody watching them – or taking photos, for that matter.

Jumin kissed him back just as passionately, opening his mouth and tilting his head a bit so they could be even closer together. His boner was coming on strong, and soon Zen put his leg between his thighs and started rubbing his still-clothed erection. Jumin’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned into Zen’s mouth, who stopped kissing him for a second to watch him and take a mental photograph for later purposes. “Eager, huh?” He smirked before attacking his neck with kisses and little bites, making Jumin hiss with pleasure.

He slowly wandered down his neck while unbuckling Jumin’s belt with his hands. When Jumin realized what he was doing, he helped getting himself out of his pants again. When he stood in front of Zen with only a boxer brief to hide his growing erection, Zen started running his hand alongside it, teasing Jumin who was making the sweetest little sounds, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too loud.  
“Please, Zen… Please,” Jumin whimpered.

Zen, struck by the begging which was so unlike Jumin, knelt down in front of him and pulled down his briefs just enough for his dick to be exposed. He started kissing the tip and Jumin made that little moan again he liked so much. So he did it again, and again, and then he went from kissing the tip to sucking it lightly, with his hand gripping Jumin’s dick at the base.  
“Zen, please… More...”

Zen felt himself getting harder by the second. His hand started pumping up and down Jumin’s shaft, meeting his mouth in the middle which did the same motion on the opposite end of his cock. Jumin panted and moaned, watching and observing Zen from above, saving the images just like Zen did just moments before.  
Zen picked up the pace when Jumin’s moans became louder, and soon he felt a hand in his hair pulling his mouth off of him. He continued giving Jumin the best (although also his first) hand job of his life.

“Fuck, I’m… I’m cumming, oh my god Zen!”  
Zen closed his eyes at just the right moment, because not even a second later he felt cum hitting his face. Thankfully, nothing landed on his eyes, so he opened them again and sucked the rest of the cum droplets from Jumin’s leaking cock.  
Zen’s face scrunched up in disgust. “God, Jumin. You taste horrible.”

Jumin almost fainted right then and there, still blissed out from getting his first blowjob ever. Instead he just sank down to his knees and kissed Zen so hard that the beautiful boy fell to his back, softening his fall only by getting his elbows on the ground before his head could hit it. Jumin tasted himself now, but he didn’t mind the slightest bit.

He kissed Zen like it was the last kiss he would ever get from him – which might as well be the case, considering that they still hadn’t spoken about their relationship. Besides love for this gorgeous, silver-haired boy, he felt something else, straining against the inside of Zen’s pants. He quickly undid the tight jeans and Zen sighed into the kiss, his boner finally being freed from his prison of skinny jeans. He didn’t mind the awkward position he was still in, his butt laying on his own feet and his elbows still propped up under him to prevent his head from hitting the floor. Instead, it turned him on even more, feeling the slight strain in his mid-section and his shoulders from holding this position.

Zen’s head fell back when Jumin went from kissing his mouth to kissing his chin, then down his neck, leaving a hickey at the base of it. Zen moaned loudly at that, although when he would see the hickey later when getting dressed again he would swear that Jumin would get one next time, too, since the bastard put it right above the collar of his shirt.

Jumin put his hand around Zen’s dick and thumbed at the slit on top of it while making the hickey. When he looked at the bruise already blossoming on Zen’s neck he smiled to himself.  
“Zen,” he said, letting go of his dick for the moment. “You have to scoot back a bit, I can’t give you a blow job at this angle.”

He felt Zen’s dick twitch slightly in his hand at that. “Holy fuck Jumin, do you have to say it so matter-of-factly? Fuck,” Zen cursed, shifting his position so he was finally sitting properly and sliding back like that until he hit the bench that stood in-between the sinks and the first row of lockers. Jumin followed quickly, making good on his promise and taking Zen into his mouth in one swift stroke until he hit the back of his throat.  
Zen screamed, being totally unprepared for the feeling of Jumin’s hot mouth on him, much less him deepthroating him like it was nothing. Did this dude not have a gag reflex? Holy shit.

Jumin swallowed around Zen’s dick a couple times, his tongue pressing against the underside making Zen feel like he was on Cloud Nine. Zen’s hand went to Jumin’s hair and pulled him off his dick, which went out of his mouth with a lewd pop.  
“If you’re gonna do that one more time I’m going to cum right down your throat,” he said, glad for the break from Jumin’s (un)holy mouth.  
“Well I did intend to swallow,” Jumin said in a deadpan voice like that wasn’t the sexiest thing a guy getting his first blow job could hear.

Zen covered his sticky face with both his hands, and Jumin just shrugged and went back to the task at hand. He bobbed up and down Zen’s dick, Zen moaning while looking through his hands at the wonderful sight of Jumin Han finally putting his mouth to a way better use than it was put to when he talked. Jumin always made sure to suck a bit at the tip of Zen’s cock before going down on it again, and it drove Zen absolutely crazy. He felt himself coming closer to his climax with every time his dick hit the back of Jumin’s throat, until one of his hands went into Jumin’s hair again and held him down while he bucked his hips into his mouth, pinching his eyes closed so hard he actually saw stars behind them when he came.

Meanwhile, Jumin was totally lost in the way Zen looked when he was desperate to cum, so much that he was actually surprised when cum hit his throat. Focusing his breathing to keep from gagging, Jumin contemplated how Zen would react if he teased him by not letting him cum for a while… He’d probably get punched. But it would be so worth it…

Zen’s body went totally limp as Jumin swallowed the cum around his length. Jumin basically milked his cock for any remaining drops before letting it go out of his mouth slowly and giving the tip a final suck. “All clean,” he said. “Although maybe you should reconsider about going commando on days where you have swimming class.” “Oh shut up,” Zen said weakly. “Or no, don’t shut up. Tell me, where did you learn that?” “Learn what?” Jumin answered, already getting dressed again. “How to be a corporate heir at eighteen- How to give blowjobs as fantastic as that, stupid!” Zen shook his head, this guy was so obtuse sometimes. 

“I didn’t know there was anything to learn? I guess I’m just naturally good at it, that’s all.”  
And just like that, Zen was irritated again. Another contest to add to their rivalry. He tucked himself back into his jeans and got up and went to the sink, starting to clean up his still sticky face.  
“Are you ready to talk now?” Jumin asked, although he knew that it was a useless endeavor. Zen said nothing in return, and Jumin just sighed, took his bag and went to the exit.  
“Don’t be late for detention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to Isa for coming up with this AU with me and thanks to ao3 user boxofwonder for beta-ing!
> 
> Honestly, Zen is really the master of ignoring his feelings haha... But tbh I'd take making out over talking anytime, too.


End file.
